Future
by Luisee
Summary: —Ya regresé, Kagome —murmuró al acercarse a donde ella estaba acostada, mirándola como sólo un hombre enamorado puede ver. */Fic por el cumpleaños de samb07 del foro Siéntate/*


•**Summary**: —Ya regresé, Kagome —murmuró al acercarse a donde ella estaba acostada, mirándola como sólo un hombre enamorado puede ver. */Fic por el cumpleaños de samb07 del foro Siéntate/*

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Hola ._./

Fic para el cumpleaños de Samb

Inu/Kag. Que hable de lo que pasó después de que Kagome regresó a la época antigua. (Cualquier género)

* * *

¸.•*(—**| Future|**—)*•.¸

* * *

El Hanyou había pasado los últimos dos días con Miroku, sus viajes para exterminar demonios no podían sencillamente dejar de realizarse, esos viajes eran necesarios, por más que él se quisiera quedar al lado de Kagome, tenía que ir. Y claro, tenía que ir incluso sin importar que los demonios que aparecían fuera unos debiluchos. Nada comparados con Naraku y los demonios con los que se enfrentaron mientras buscaban los fragmentos de la perla. De verdad, ya no hacían los monstruos como antes, incluso Kagome, con esa actitud tan propia de ella, era más terrible, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

Él entró a la que era su cabaña. Curvó los labios lentamente mientras sus pies se movían.

—Inuyasha… —la voz fémina sonó, con una mezcla de ternura y calidez. Así le gustaba verla; calmada y dulce, descansando como debía. Kagome se acarició su enorme barriga al mismo tiempo que sus orbes castaños se clavaban en su esposo, tratando de verificar que se encontrara totalmente a salvo.

—Ya regresé, Kagome —murmuró al acercarse a donde ella estaba acostada, mirándola como sólo un hombre enamorado puede ver. Llegó hasta ella, quien tenía los ojos brillantes y bien abiertos, el corazón del Hanyou dio un salto al notar que Kagome se ponía más hermosa cuando una sonrisa pura iluminaba su rostro, ¿Esa sonrisa sería por él? Ese pensamiento provocó un saltó más en su pecho.

—Sí —ella dejó escapar una risa traviesa y algo fuerte, se enderezó en aquella cama, que era lo más parecido a la cama de la época moderna que Inuyasha y Miroku habían podido hacer—. Ven a-aquí —aquella voz fue algo trémula, pero igual extendió los brazos, para llamarlo. Las manos pequeñas de Kagome fueron a parar en las mejillas de Inuyasha, sus rostros se acercaron para compartir un ósculo—, te extrañé, Inuyasha.

—Ka-Kagome, yo a… ti —la voz le tembló un poco a él también, porque no importaba que pasaron los años, que ellos fueran esposos, que hubieran estado ya en todas las situaciones imaginables, su relación era simplemente complicada y a ellos les gustaba así. Porque ponía color a su vida.

Porque cada momento estaba lleno de peleas típicas, de esas riñas suaves que siempre tenían y que al final hasta terminaba siendo interesantes.

Pero con lo quisquillosa que se había puesto Kagome con el embarazo, el pobre Inuyasha tenía que sufrir muchos 'Siéntate' que lo dejaban cansado al final de cada día. Pero todo valía la pena. Porque hacerlo sufrir al parecer hacía un poco feliz a la joven mujer, y era mil veces preferible verla así, que llorando por cualquier tontería, Inuyasha aún se acordaba del terrible momento que le había mencionado a su esposa que el embarazo ya se le notaba… ella lloró cinco horas sin pausa alguna, para después reír otras dos.

Entre tantos recuerdos el silencio llenó el ambiente, lo cual preocupó algo a Kagome.

—Inuyasha, estaba pensando que si es niña podemos, tú sabes, llamarla Izayoi —habló la mujer para empezar una conversación. Tan sólo quería alegrarlo.

Los ojos dorados del Hanyou se abrieron con sorpresa, para luego acerase ella, para abrazarla, sonriendo. En los meses de embarazo que llevaba Kagome él jamás había pensado en que nombre que pondrían a su bebé. No había pensado en nada sobre su futuro, de hecho.

Porque todos los demás sabían que harían de su futuro; Sango y Miroku, cuidarían a sus hijos, ambos sabían que tenían trabajo asegurado como exterminadora y estafador, así que estarían bien, al igual que Kohaku que entrenaba duro. El pequeño Shippou también quería entrenar para volverse fuerte. A fin de cuentas, todos sus amigos y conocidos sabían que quería hacer con sus vidas.

Pero Inuyasha no.

—Pero… ¿Si es un niño? —murmuró él. Su futuro era prometedor, pero a la vez era incierto, ¿Lo que seguía? Él no tenía ni idea. Como se ganaría la vida, como educaría al niño que venía en camino, como iban a cambiar las cosas, no lo sabía… porque lo único que sabía bien, era que Kagome estaba embarazada y eso era suficiente para disfrutar su vida, y saber que el futuro sería algo maravilloso.

—Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar, Inuyasha —y era cierto.

* * *

¸.•*(—**| The End|**—)*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**: Siempre imaginé que Kagome se embarazaría bien rápido XD está corto, lo sé. Espero que este fic te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, Samb… ¿Algún comentario? No muerdo :3


End file.
